


[Podfic] with eyes that know the darkness in my soul (by ExultedShores)

by AUX (BID)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Breakup, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BID/pseuds/AUX
Summary: [Podfic, 23min]Teague Martin has dreamt of being the High Overseer of the Abbey of the Everyman since the very moment he donned a Mask of Holger for the first time. He was not expecting his first day in Office to be marked by panic, deep-rooted fear, and a realisation of unwanted, unneeded feelings he really, really can’t deal with right now.For when he spent his first morning in his new office, he found an old plan of Campbell’s that caused his blood to turn to ice in his veins.There’s going to be a sweep of the Flooded District, today, with only one goal in mind: find and incapacitate the infamous heretical assassin Daud, the Knife of Dunwall.And Teague cannot, will not, allow that to happen. He is not prepared to lose Daud.
Relationships: Daud/Teague Martin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] with eyes that know the darkness in my soul (by ExultedShores)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExultedShores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExultedShores/gifts).
  * Inspired by [with eyes that know the darkness in my soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336593) by [ExultedShores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExultedShores/pseuds/ExultedShores). 



Sup, I'm new to making podfics! I hope they'll be enjoyable :)  
Please note that english is not my native language and i may pronounce things weird. 

Link to the original text fic:  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336593>

[Stream & Download on Patreon (no paywall)](https://www.patreon.com/posts/podfic-with-eyes-41071761)

[Stream & Download on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/aux-pseud-podfic-01)

Stream in AO3:


End file.
